


More like GAYrudo Outfit, Amirite?

by DraceDomino



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Cumplay, Gangbang, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Tavern Sex, feminine clothing, sexy clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Link sure looks cute in his brand new Gerudo outfit. Cute and fuckable. Thankfully he's also a big old slut, and just loves going to local taverns to get gangbanged.Based on literally all of the art that came out after his outfit was revealed.





	More like GAYrudo Outfit, Amirite?

More Like GAYrudo Outfit Amirite?  
-By Drace Domino

Link had only stopped into the tavern for a quick drink, but his belly ended up much fuller than expected. It was purely the fault of his outfit of course; he hadn’t taken the time to change into something a little less revealing before heading into a room filled with half-drunken men just off of work. The Gerudo outfit that had served him so well and kept him cool in the hot desert had the side effect of making him a bit of a knockout; slender and almost dainty with plenty of exposed belly to be admired. Those blonde locks were all the more effeminate when they were framing that little blue veil across his face, and the elegant sleeves added just the right amount of flair. Not every young man could pull off that look, at least to the almost engagingly attractive point Link could, and when he stepped in to get a drink people noticed.

They noticed...and while he stood at the bar waiting to be served, they took action. The hero gasped as he felt a powerful hand squeeze his ass; boldly and straight through the baggy and comfortable silk pants of his outfit. Fingers were upon him even before he could see the source, and as he turned quietly to look over his shoulder he found the towering presence of a forest laborer. Strong jaw, masculine features, and a set of kind features that betrayed the fact he was so openly squeezing and groping a stranger.

“Hey there, sweetie.” He beamed, and continued to clutch that shivering little rump within his hand. “How would you like to spend a little time with me?”

Communication was never a strong point for Link, but he didn’t need to talk to go along with what would come next. The truth of the matter was that the young hero was used to the attention his outfit got him; why else would he be wearing it so often? In every tavern he caught the eyes of horny older men and jealous bar girls, and in every tavern the same process repeated itself. One of them would be bold enough to make the first move, and the others would all watch with growing fascination until finally joining in. Link paused only long enough to look at the rest of the room; gauging just how many men were there with eyes cast towards them.

...it was a very full tavern. They might’ve even all been there for happy hour, but they had no idea what they had coming was much better than half priced drinks. When Link gazed back up at the laborer still groping his ass he gave a quick and sudden nod, smiling underneath his veil as the madness began again. Without a word the young man spun around in place; breaking the hold on his rear, and knelt down right there in the middle of the tavern.

“Hey, lady, what are you doing?” The bartender finally called out, looking over to where a pretty, skinny blonde was undoing the belt of one of his best customers. “You can’t...are you really doing...woah! C’mon, lady, people eat he-”

“Let’s just let the lady work, alright?!” The laborer in question merely grinned, and let his cock flop out of his pants thanks to the hero’s gentle bidding. No sooner did his stiffening member make the scene did Link’s hand wrap around it, guiding it underneath the edge of his veil and giving it a few licks. Those licks quickly turned into full blown sucking, with Link’s eyes closing as he gulped down inch after inch of a stranger’s cock. Naturally, the laborer in mind merely beamed and gave him a pat on the head. “Hungry little slut, aren’t ya?”

He was indeed.

With a building arousal the little slut continued to draw in the taste of cock, working his tongue back and forth across that shaft within the confines of his warm, wet mouth. Every time he pushed forward he made sure to take that length as far as he could, and though he wasn’t able to properly throat it on the first few thrusts, he had always been tenacious. Before too long Link found his lips hitting the base of the stranger’s lap, and when his eyes opened up he found himself enjoying the treat of all of the tavern having crowded around to watch. Most of the tavern patrons were quiet while they studied that sudden and lewd scene unfold, still struggling to cope with the notion that such a dainty, pretty thing had wandered into the tavern and openly started sucking cock.

Link was well familiar with how this went. In every tavern that he had visited while wearing his Gerudo outfit, it had gone the exact same way. Suck enough cock out in the open and everyone would crowd around to watch, and before long someone would suggest that they all get involved. Before that; however, someone would finally realize--

“Hey, look at that!” One of the patrons pointed forward, his eyes open wide in shock. “She...she has a…”

“...she’s excited.” One of the other patrons finished that thought, similarly unable to take his eyes off of the bulge at Link’s lap. As the young man crouched there with his knees spread wide, the puffy pants of the Gerudo weren’t all that puffy around his crotch. He was throbbing hard underneath, aching and large and fully aroused, so big that the tip of his cock was starting to strain the waistband. As he rocked back and forth and heard them acknowledge his member Link merely lowered a hand, stroking the outside of the shaft through the fabric of his pants as if to confirm their realization. All the while he kept sucking, swirling his tongue back and forth, and groaning like any cute little whore would. Again he knew the drill. The knowledge that the young lady that sauntered into the tavern to suck cock had a bit of extra equipment was usually met with confusion at first, until a very simple conclusion was made through the group.

“Fuck, she sucks cock like this, who cares what’s below the belt?” The main tavern-goer beamed, and pulled his cock out of Link’s mouth with a soft pop. With the veil falling back over Link’s face the two met eyes, and with his still-hard, wet cock dangling nearby the patron posed a simple question. “What do you say, sweetie? Want all these guys to enjoy that tight little body of yours?”

Ever a man of few words, Link merely nodded eagerly. Another tavern, another gangbang for the young hero. That Gerudo outfit was the best damned thing that ever happened to him, supplying him with a never ending surplus of thick, juicy cock.

 

The crash of glasses sent to the floor, the noise of a crowd of hungry men ready to fuck his holes, those were the sounds that made Link quiver as he was hoisted up to the bar. His slender frame was laid flat on the bar while the group all started to surround him, and though he couldn’t get a full count he could tell there was easily over ten men lining up to enjoy him. The lead man from earlier was leading the charge as he brought himself onto his knees on the bar, his hands moving down to grab Link’s waistband and yank his pants down to around his knees. That lovely cock flopped forward and was fully exposed to the men in the room; several of them gasping at the sheer size of it. Whoever this strange visitor was, his arousal at getting fucked by strangers seemed to have no limit.

While Link was still left gasping and exposed the lead man closed the hero’s legs together; forcing them upward so both knees could wrap around one of his shoulders. Then, with the blonde’s rump lifted up a few inches from the bar, guided himself forward to get a piece of the tightest ass in town. His spit-covered cock made for an easy passage into Link’s rear, piercing it slowly at first until he realized just what an enormous slut the hero was. As Link was shuddering around that first inch or two the man on the bar merely laughed, and gave his friends a sweeping gesture to invite them over.

“C’mon, boys!” He beamed, and shoved himself in another few inches. “If you miss out, you’ve got nobody to blame but yourself!” With that announcement he shoved himself in the rest of the way, piercing Link down to the core and making sure every inch of his cock was firmly gripped in the blonde’s tight, flawless ass. As he started to fuck the visitor the other men all made their way to the bar, kneeling up on it and reaching down to fondle the lovely body underneath them. They pinched at Link’s nipples through the fabric of his dancer outfit, stroked their fingers across his flat, smooth belly, even fondled his cock and his sack a little...though by far, the most popular attraction was Link’s mouth. Once that veil was pulled aside to reveal feminine yet boyish features, cocks seemed to suddenly appear demanding attention. Before Link knew it there were three of them vying for his mouth, slapping back and forth across his cheeks and darting over his open mouth and waggling tongue. All the while he was fucked steadily in the ass by the lead man, and his own prick throbbed and wagged with every push forward.

So far, the only bit of clothing of Link’s that had been discarded was his veil, and even then it was merely a matter of practicality. His pants remained on though hitched between his knees, and none of the men seemed interested in stripping away his revealing top or his long, sweeping sleeves. The elegant outfit was a crowd pleaser whether Link was dancing around town or getting gangbanged, and none of the men there that evening seemed to want to ruin the look. They continued to fondle and caress their target while they enjoyed him, but each was ever so careful about that lovely Gerudo style.

Link, with his ass pierced and his mouth claimed by any one of a half dozen cocks, had his work cut out for him. He couldn’t even spare a hand for his own prick while he was steadily fucked, since both of his palms were occupied by giving handjobs to any cock that sought them out. While he slurped on the bartender’s prick he was jerking men off from both angles, and through it all his toes curled as he was pierced down to the core of his ass. The lead man was still steadily fucking away, and by now was likely glad that he had been bold enough to take the first chance. Pretty soon Link’s ass would be creamfilled beyond belief, offering not just sloppy seconds but sevenths, eighths, ninths, and far beyond. The first fuck of the hero’s ass was always the most pure, after all.

It didn’t take long for Link’s new friends to offer their first moment of release, with some of the men unable to hold out against his mouth or his hands and the lead man proving that even his boldness had limits. When he started to cum he pushed himself down deep so he could feel Link’s tiny ass gripping his entire shaft while he released, and his member throbbed with heavy pulses while squirt after squirt poured into that little rear. Link would’ve moaned, maybe even screamed, but his own throat was filled with another squirting cock that had decided in that moment to go as deep as it could manage. He would’ve choked on the cum, even spit it up, but such a reflex had long since been fucked out of the hero. This little slut could handle anything in either of his holes, and he’d prove it to those men just like he proved it across the world.

While he was spitroasted and filled two of the men surrounding him similarly found themselves unable to hold back, one of them cumming on the hero’s flat and toned belly and the other sending a wide streak of cum over the young man’s chest. The press of his elegant outfit sticking to his skin thanks to cum-marked fabric was a sensation he was well familiar with, arousing as it was. Usually the morning after a gangbang he had to kneel by a river for a few hours, scrubbing all the stains out. A worthwhile endeavor, considering every time he cleaned the outfit he got to repeat the process with a new batch of drunks.

The men shifted positions, and similarly they flipped their fuckable target over on the bar. Soon Link was on his hands and trembling knees; cheeks blushing a vibrant red as another thick cock was guided towards his mouth. While he sucked it down, passing his lips over all of those dark skinned inches, yet another man moved forward to squeeze his prick into that already filled ass. The impact of his cock was enough to make the first man’s cum ooze out, to squeeze from that little hole and to be forced to trickle down the underside of Link’s sack. A shiver ran through the hero at that, the remainder of the runoff that came from using him so intimately. Soon he’d be filled and sore, and he just couldn’t wait for that moment of bliss where he laid there completely used by his new friends.

Cock after cock made its way to Link that evening, shoved into his ass or his mouth with the full expectation that it would be given the most dedicated treatment imaginable. As he sucked every length presented to him he did his best to jerk the others, and his ass remained open for any man that decided to fuck it. When the second was finished the third was right there waiting, and he could already hear them discussing their eagerness in waiting for their chance. Some were hoping that they wouldn’t cum before they had the chance to do it in his ass while some were happy they had already blown their load in his throat, knowing that the assfucking would take even longer.

Whether they wanted to stop and savor it or they were in a hurry to get off before returning to their wives, Link didn’t care. So long as nobody left without giving him at least a quick rut and a depraved squirt into one of his holes.

The young man was deliriously happy as he was well-shared by the bar goers that evening, and he shuddered with excitement every time a new man made the scene. A few came through the doors, saw what was going on, and immediately got in line. When one man exhausted himself and decided to leave, there was already another right around the corner. A steady stream of cocks rushed into Link’s ass over the course of his evening there at the tavern, and each one brought another warm sensation deep into the pit of his stomach. The exchanges of cocks into his ass became a messier and messier affair as the evening went on, that little hole well filled to the point of overflowing. Hanging underneath, his sack was coated in the creamy runoff of the men that had fucked him, and his thighs were left slick and wet from their release. The little perfect slut didn’t seem to have any limit, and was quite happy to let each of them fuck his ass until they couldn’t possibly handle anymore.

And best of all, he was saving a treat for after. It was right before his first orgasm that the bartender slid forward with a clear, clean mug, pushing it just underneath the hero’s cocktip.  
“Wouldn’t want you making a mess, now.”

Sliding that mug underneath Link’s cock certainly wouldn’t make up for the mess the little slut was making otherwise, but it would do great things in collecting his own cum over the course of the evening. Every time he spasmed in release; which he did quite often, another inch and a half or so of sticky white cum would fill that mug. He didn’t need a single touch of contact to squirt; simply pounding the blonde’s tight ass was enough. As the men continued to use him, to squirt their cum on his face and chest and fill his rear, his own cock continued to drain itself in that clear mug. Soon it was overflowing with his tip sticking into the mix, and at that point it was time for a change of pace.

“All right, boys, the mug’s full!” The leader spoke up again, almost an hour after they had all begun. With the help of his friends he balanced Link on his ass once more, setting the blonde up and pressing the mug into his hands. “Looks like you need a refreshment, sweetie!”

Link, as quiet as ever but blushing fiercely, didn’t even hesitate. As he gripped the handle of that glass mug overflowing with his cum, his mouth opened up and he started to down it with hungry, eager gulps. It didn’t matter that his belly was filled with cum from swallowing over a dozen men’s loads, and it certainly didn’t matter that his ass had been used as a cream deposit well into the evening. As the men all watched and cheered for the strange and slutty visitor, Link’s throat gulped down swallow after swallow of his own cum, fucked from him at the edge of so many stranger’s cocks. When he finished drinking it all down the mug was left sticky and smeared, but thoroughly empty.

And what to do with an empty mug...but fill it again?

The little slut would be there well into the evening, letting everyone fuck him, fill him, and do whatever they described. By the time morning came he’d be sticky and sore and overwhelming satisfied, with a belly so full of cum he wouldn’t even be the slightest bit hungry for breakfast. He’d wake up right where the men left him laying on the bar, cum still dripping from his ass and his entire body slightly sticky from proof of their affection. His outfit; however, would remain untorn and pristine. Smeared with cum and in much need of a wash...but secure.

A good thing, too, since nobody seemed to want to fuck him before he got that outfit.

At least...not so many people, and Link was all about getting as many cocks into him as he could. If he was more of a chatty type he’d say as much, but his mouth was always better off sucking dicks dry. As Link sat himself up on the bar and started to collect his thoughts, he couldn’t help but wander…

...there were more taverns in this town, weren’t there? The little ass slut still had plenty of men in town that hadn’t gotten a chance to fuck him yet.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get to do this kind of story very often, and it was pretty fun! Hope you liked it, too.
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr if ya dig my work, dawgs!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
